South of The Same
by NewInTheSun14
Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of ‘em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process
1. Blueberry Tangerine

A/N: It has been a long time. No need to tell me. Instead of updating with a new chapter, I am revamping the story altogether. Don't like it? Tough. I can tell you one thing; I was not about to attempt to improve that poorly thought out pathetic excuse for a story. No sir. The gloves are off, my hands are poised to type and I'm ready to begin this tale anew.

South of the Same

Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of 'em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process

Chapter 1: Blueberry Tangerine

Chapter Summary: The brief opening of the story begins with a harmless game of soccer. Katara sweats over her upcoming high school-filled future and her brother is of no help at all. Katara receives an invitation and is eager to see what will come of it.

All standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"Katara over here, over here!" Aang called running down the fence line.

The grass was torn up under Katara's feet. Even though this was a completely unofficial game she still had the adrenaline rush of a real game and played like it. It was two against one. Aang and Katara were on a team and Sokka was his own goalie. His lean body did little to cover the space between the two baby trees they were using as a goal. Poor guy.

"Katara, pass it!" Aang called once more. Katara's cerulean eyes locked with her brothers. He thought she was going to shoot. To his obvious surprise Katara faked a shot and heeled it over to Aang. She didn't like being predictable.

Just when she thought that the game was won, Aang, distracted by his gleeful laughter, reared his leg back too far and made too strong of a kick for his body to sustain balance. Then with a loud thud, he fell. Sokka ducked the shot and it flew into the alley causing a bang and a cat of some sort to screech. Katara gasped and ran to Aang's side.

Aang was spread eagled on the grass his bald head gleaming in the sunlight. His eyes were slightly out of focus and his fingers twitched. Katara kneeled down beside him and waved her small, tan hand in front of his face. "Aang?" she called softly, obviously concerned. "Aang, are you alright?"

Slowly Aang blinked and sat up rubbing his bald head. "Ugh," he moaned. "What happened?"

"You fell." Katara said. She smiled kindly and extended a hand, "Nice shot though." Aang grinned and used her hand as leverage to stand. Sokka was laughing hysterically still ducked down in the goal.

"Did you see him fall!?" he said between fits of laughter. "That was hysterical!"

Katara crossed her arms and looked at her brother sternly. "It was _not_ funny, Sokka. Aang could have seriously gotten hurt!"

Sokka uncurled his fingers from the grass and stood wiping the sweat from his brow. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say 'Tara." He said dismissively and went to fetch the ball from the alley.

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed Aangs blue-arrowed-hat from the ground and brushed off the grass and dirt. "Here you go, Aang. Maybe next time we should play something a little safer."

Aang nodded and slipped the hat over his large round head. "Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted!" he was always so optimistic. Katara loved that about Aang, he saw the Brightside in everything.

"Let's go get some lemonade before your Aunt Momo comes." Katara said cheerfully. Aang gave her a huge childish grin and practically sprinted his way through the back door and into the kitchen.

Katara followed after him but at a slow walk. She had been 'baby-sitting' Aang for over a year now. With his Aunt and Uncles difficult work schedules neither one of them could properly look after Aang. Sundays were the only days Katara didn't have him over. Besides, leaving him alone would just bore him. Not that Katara minded. Aang was actually one of her closest friends and they paid good money for her to just hang out with him.

Aang was sitting at the cluttered kitchen table sipping on her Gran-Gran's infamous lemonade. The neighborhood kids would always come around hoping that the kind old lady would offer them a glass. Gran-Gran was drying the dishes and humming a flat tune. Katara smiled and grabbed a glass and poured.

"I found this boy just starved for some lemonade." Gran-Gran said turning to face Katara and Aang who were now both seated at table. The thing that made Gran-Gran special was that she was stern but sweet. It was an odd combination but it just who the old woman was.

"Everyone is starved for your lemonade, Gran-Gran." Katara smiled and ran her fingers down the grooves of her braid. Gran-Gran shrugged off the compliment and said, "I'm going to pick up a few last minute things for your school year. I'll be back in a little while."

Katara nodded and gulped down the rest of her drink watching her grandmother leave. Katara picked up her empty glass along with Aangs and began refilling them. She knew Aang would want seconds.

"So are you excited about high school, Katara?" Aang asked innocently.

"I guess so." Katara said carefully. She plopped in a few fresh ice cubes to keep the refreshing chill. "I mean, I don't think much is going to change."

She passed Aang his lemonade and sat down across from him. "Thanks," Aang said taking an appreciative sip of his drink, "But what do you mean? I thought that everything changed when you got to high school."

Katara shrugged. "There are going to be the same rank teachers, boring classes, gossipy cliques and perverted guys. Nothing interesting."

"Isn't high school supposed to be the 'highlight of your life'?" Aang asked only half kidding.

"Not the way Sokka talks about it." Katara said with a small smile. Just at that moment Sokka came in sweaty and grass strained and dropped the newly fetched soccer ball to the floor carelessly. He ignored the extra glass on the countertop and began drinking straight from the pitcher greedily. Most of the liquid was running down his face rather than going into this mouth.

Katara groaned in disgust and Aang began laughing. "You're repulsive." She said as he set down the now empty pitcher. He belched rather loudly and gave her a cocky look before exiting the room dribbling the ball between his feet. Katara rolled her eyes, boys.

Just as Katara turned to Aang again the doorbell rang. Aang stopped laughing and his face fell, "That must be Aunt Momo."

"Must be," Katara said standing. "On Monday we could play a video game or something." She said this in hopes that Aang's mood would lift. It did. Making Aang happy was never a challenge.

Katara opened the front door and gave the mousy woman standing there a sweet smile. "Hi Aunt Momo."

Aunt Momo blinked her large, tennis ball green eyes in response. Aang sidestepped around his aunt and gave Katara a cheery wave before hopping into the old Volvo. Aunt Momo nodded and handed Katara a twenty. Katara called 'bye' and shut the door. The woman paid good, very good.

Katara had told Aang her opinion about high school truthfully, but she didn't tell him that despite her opinion she was nervous. Of what, she wasn't sure. In Jr. High she had been elected class president, gotten above average grades, was friendly with everyone, and participated in every fundraiser possible. Katara knew high school would be a transition but she had come so used to how she was in younger grades. She only hoped her identity wouldn't be completely lost. The only person she could talk about this with was Sokka, unfortunately. It would be best to put a conversation with him off until later.

After a refreshing shower Katara went online. She wanted everything taken care of before she went to speak with Sokka. As soon as she opened her e-mail she saw a forwarded invitation to all the Springfield High students. It read:

_Dear all Springfield High students,_

_Chad Anderson, junior, is cordially inviting all students to one massive end of the summer pool party (yes, even you freshmen)_

_Food and beverages will be served_

_The times are from noon to five on August 27__th__, the day before school starts_

_The address is 6769 Wall Street_

_Be there_

Katara stared at the screen. How unexpected. As soon as she printed out the paper she walked directly into Sokkas room, not caring if she knocked or not. Sokka immediately flipped off Americas Next Top Model and looked flustered as Katara blinked at him in surprise. "I-uh-haven't you ever heard of knocking? I was watching the game! Jesus."

Katara smiled slyly. "My apologies Miss. Banks."

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but snapped it closed. "Was there something you needed?" he asked this obviously irritated.

"Yes actually," Katara said holding out the printed paper. "Who is Chad Anderson?"

Sokka swung his legs off his bed and shook out his hair. "So you got an invite for tomorrow, huh?" his sister nodded. "Chad is a guy I play football with. Nice guy, rich, good player. You want a ride there?"

Katara nodded. "Thanks."

"…are any of your friends going?" Sokka looked uncomfortable. He probably just didn't want her to be his tagalong the whole time. Katara nodded, "There is no way Suki would pass this up but Song isn't going to go, we know that." She thought about her friends scarred up legs and frowned fingering the thick strap of her mothers' necklace.

"Is Yue going?" Katara asked. She was rather fond of her brothers' girlfriend though fully aware of Sukis' crush on Sokka.

Sokka nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, I think so."

Katara sat next to him and set the paper aside looking rather solemn. Sokka looked confused until Katara started talking. "What is high school going to be like?"

Sokka shrugged rather glad of the change of topic. "Probably no different for you." He said. Katara looked hopeful. "You'll get shoved into lockers, turned down for dates and be your typical loser self."

Katara looked outraged and Sokka looked absolutely serene. That is, until Katara rammed her knuckles straight into his male pride. With that she snatched up her paper and stalked from the room ignoring the thump that was her brother falling to the floor in fettle position.

Slamming her door behind her Katara kicked her wood bedpost. Was he ever capable of taking things seriously? Maybe she overreacted just a little but was it too much to ask that she had a civil conversation with her brother about her concerns? She flipped through her CD's. Though _Blondie_ was tempting she chose _The Donnas_ and the angry rock girl music drowned out her disappointment in Sokka.

Her walls were a soothing indigo with wood floors. She put a snowy white throw-rug down to give it more character. The rest of the rooms' accessories were cozy. Her animal skin blanket with fur trim was practically the theme. She loved her room, it was her own space.

She sat down at her square vanity showered in beauty products and pictures of her and her friends. The vanity belonged to her grandmother from way back when and she loved it. But as she stared at herself in the mirror the music, the sanctuary of her room, and the beloved vanity all disappeared. Her fingers toyed with her necklace again and she took it off to a reveal an ugly scar.

Every time she saw the angry red ring around her neck she winced, and now was no exception. She remembered how she had gotten it all those years ago but wished she had amnesia of it. She picked up a silver handled brush and ran it down her smooth waves of hair forbidding herself to reminisce.

Her cobalt eyes caught sight of a picture of her and her father about three years ago, when she was Aangs age. He had been gone since then with a letter every few months or so. He was fighting in the war which she knew she should be proud of, but still she felt despair at his absence considering he was the only parents she now had left. Everyone told her that she was the spitting image of her lovely mother, body and soul, but Katara had one thing that connected her to her father. Her laugh. It was light and cute and the kind of laugh that made everyone around laugh too. Katara held pride in that genetic.

Maybe her mother, or even her father, felt as uneasy as she did about taking this next step of her life, she never got the chance to find out. Katara never objected to change but there was still that feeling tugging away at her insides that something wasn't right. She had to keep reminding herself that there wasn't much to expect from high school other than work, drama, and stress. Then another part of herself, a part of herself she couldn't control, felt that maybe that was only half of it. Perhaps the pool party would calm her nerves.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Katara murmured and tied the precious necklace around her neck once more.

* * *

A/N: I take pride on this revamped first chapter. I couldn't say this last time. I honestly can't tell you that I am the best at proofreading and I wouldn't mind assistance. Hint. Many of the changes are immense, I know, but I also know you won't be disappointed, my readers. The second chapter is yet to be altered so don't both looking ahead until you see the new title. 

Yes, the chapters are indeed receiving titles now. They're nothing that portrays any meaning. They are just to inform the readers of a new chapter. Mostly I am going to use things around me. 'Blueberry Tangerine' is the flavored water I was drinking while writing this chapter.

Coming up: The pool party and more high school jitters


	2. Tiny Vessels

A/N: BlackMist rules: Thank you for the lovely comment.

South of the Same

Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of 'em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process

Chapter 2: Tiny Vessels

Chapter Summary: It is the day of the pool party and Katara is eager to see how things will turn out. All things point to a very interesting future.

All standard disclaimers apply

* * *

The next morning Katara woke to a stream of light pouring in from her window. She hated it when she left her curtains open, it was impossible to sleep through the direct pour of sunlight. With a groan Katara stretched by arching her back and got out of bed trying to smooth out her bed-head.

Eyes bleary with sleep she stepped on a paper. She attempted to shake it off her foot but it didn't work. With a zombie-like groan Katara took it off by hand and looked at it. It was the invitation. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly felt very awake.

"That's right!" she squealed to herself. She looked at her digital clock and sighed in relief. It was only nine thirty. She grabbed a ponytail holder from her bulky dresser when she failed to find one on her vanity and pulled her thick chocolate hair into a messy bun.

She crossed the hall to Sokka's room and knocked. No answer. Katara tried again. No answer still. Katara sighed and pushed open the door and giggled at what she saw. Sokka was splayed halfway off his bed without a shirt and was missing a sock. His snoring was loud and he gurgled from time to time, a fresh stream of saliva dripping down his cheek. His clock radio was on full-blast playing a crackling version of Frank Sinatra's 'Fly me to the Moon'.

Katara seized this opportunity to jump over him to the unoccupied half of the messy bed. "Time to wake up!" she yelled loudly and began jumping. Sokka woke with a start and fell from the bed with a thud.

"What the-" he looked blearily up at her and ran his fingers through his loose hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Laughing Katara jumped down and helped him up. He was far too tired to be seriously angry, irritated at most. "I'm giving you a wakeup call."

"That was more than a call." Sokka mumbled cleaning out his ear for emphasis. Katara nudged him, "We should eat some breakfast before heading out."

Sokka groaned and ran a hand down his face. "You dragged me out of bed for that party? It's hours away!"

"No," Katara corrected. "I dragged you out of bed because you need to get out of the habit of being so lazy."

Sokka protested this under his breath but stalked from the room not even half dressed. Katara smelled bacon and eggs. She grinned; her Gran-Gran always knew what she was thinking.

When they sat down together Gran-Gran looked mildly surprised. "Well, if this isn't a treat. Both of my grandchildren are down for breakfast!"

Katara smiled, "Morning Gran-Gran."

Sokka had his head resting on a propped up hand snoring slightly. Katara glared at him out of the corner of her eye and knocked out his arm from under him. His head smacked on the table. "Wha-huh?"

Gran-Gran sighed and handed him his plate of bacon and eggs. "Try not to drown in those eggs now."

Katara giggled and bit into her own food. No one cooked like Gran-Gran did. She could make dog food taste like a miracle! Katara stopped mid-chew; that was indeed a stretch. Sokka had devoured half of his meal by the time Katara had finished one piece of bacon.

"It's a wonder how you can live with yourself." Katara mumbled so only he could hear. Sokka looked at her, cheeks puffed with food, and scowled.

"So, you children have any plans for today?" Gran-Gran asked sitting down with a hot mug of coffee. Katara smiled lightly, "Um yeah, we were invited to a pool party today. Can we go?"

Sokka swallowed his food loudly and Katara tried not to be irked. Gran-Gran blew on her coffee. "I don't see why not. Katara, you could wear that nice little swimsuit you got at Canadian Hawk."

The only thing that made that sentence funny and not embarrassing was that Gran-Gran was completely serious. Sokka choked on his milk and Katara tried to conceal her smile by biting down on her lip. "Yeah I like that one."

"Good, I could use a day to myself." Gran-Gran didn't say anything after that and merely thumbed through bills, glasses perched on her nose.

Sokka pushed back from the table not bothering to put his dishes in the sink. He scratched his bare belly and yawned. "I'm gonna go call Yue. There's no way she'll believe I'm up!"

Katara leaned over after he had left and stacked his plate on hers to put in the sink to be rinsed. She should scold her brother for not cleaning up after himself but for whatever reason she decided to put up with it.

"I got the rest of your school supplies." Gran-Gran said not looking up. Katara turned on the water taking her time to reply. "Oh?"

"Oh yes, the things they come up with these days…" she mused. "I remember when all you needed was pencil and a piece of paper."

"Yeah," the water was shut off.

Katara wiped her hands dry on her shorts and started leaving. Just as she was officially out of the kitchen her Gran-Gran said, "Don't be nervous, dear. I know you to be able to conquer anything."

Katara continued her way up the stairs. It wasn't often her Gran-Gran said things like that so it would be in her best interest to take it to heart. As she crossed the hallway to get to her room she saw Sokka in his cluttered room talking to Yue on the phone, he was smiling. He did that a lot when it came to Yue.

Shutting the door behind her, Katara flopped on her comfy bed. She was tempted to light incense for some odd reason. It was something her mom did a lot when she was alive. Her mom was really into that kind of thing. Katara had been gifted her first Dream Catcher from her when she had turned ten. Gradually, following birthdays contained fur items, incense, candles, beaded things…all the like. In memory of her mother, her room was themed that way. Good thing she loved it too. Sokka couldn't stand it. He was more into his clutter and sports theme.

Just then, her cell buzzed. Katara flopped around on her dresser knocking around pencils, beads, and a few papers before finally grasping her phone and answering. "Hello?"

"Katara?" the voice belonged to none-other than Suki.

"Hey how's it going?" she sat up and let her legs dangle over the edge of her bed.

"Oh good! I just got an invitation to some school pool party. Did you get one?"

"Yep,"

"So you're going?"

"Yeah, do you want a ride?"

"Sure!" Suki said excitedly. "Wow, a party like this and Song is going to miss it."

Katara frowned, "Yeah I know."

"Well, I am going to go. I have to get the thumbs up from General Dad and then get ready."

Katara giggled. "Alright, see you later."

"Bye!"

Katara snapped the phone closed. Suki was actually a little rough around the edges but was great when you got to knowing her. Katara guessed it was from growing up in a big military family that made her so on her guard all the time. That kind of family did things to you.

Just to make sure she was clean Katara took yet another shower and re-shaved. She couldn't imagine playing Chicken and having stubbly legs. She gave her body an extra coat of lotion and did her hair carefully.

She tied on her blue cinched bandeau top with a matching skirtini. She loved this bathing suit from the second she saw it in its hanger. She pulled on a light jean skirt and sandals. There was no sense in wearing a top if she wanted to make an impression. She nodded to her reflection and made sure her necklace was tied tightly.

By the time she swished on a thin layer of lip gloss it was time to leave. Katara grabbed a beach bag and looked through its contents once more. There was sunscreen (Suki always forgot hers and turned the shade of a tomato by the end of the day), a towel, extra clothes, sunglasses, cell phone and anything else she could think of. Sokka was just stumbling from his room when Katara was halfway down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Sokka called as she exited the house.

By the time Sokka caught up she was thrumming her fingers on the convertible impatiently. Sokka drew out his keys and unlocked the car. "Are we picking anyone up?" he asked. Katara nodded, "Suki. Do you remember where she lives?"

Sokka tightened his grip on the wheel as he pulled out of the driveway. "Uh, yeah I think so."

Katara had always enjoyed Suki's house. It was huge and made entirely of brick. The door and all the shutters were painted black. The grass was always a healthy green and kept in pristine condition and they had a long clean walkway up to their house. The only thing Katara didn't like was that there was hardly anything growing. Not one tree, or even a few flowers, just a couple bushes. Besides that it should have been featured in a magazine.

The door opened and Suki rushed down the walkway with her mother looking after her in the doorway. Suki's mom rather uptight and it showed in how she carried herself. Suki, on the other hand, was free and did what she wanted without a care.

Suki hopped in back with her sunglasses falling in her face in the process. Her low-tops were untied and her purple shorts hung a little too loose at her hips. Her bikini was a solid dark green and she fiddled with the dog tags hanging around her neck. _Definitely_ without a care.

"So are we doing this or what? Come on Sokka, drive!" Suki demanded kicking his seat. Sokka snorted and started the engine. Suki waved her mom good-bye. Suki was the youngest out a total of five daughters. The only sister left in the house was a senior in high school. They all took after their strict uptight parents, all but Suki.

Sokka leaned over with one eye on the road and pulled out a CD from his case. In mere moments The White Stripes were on. They were Sokka's favorite. Katara rolled her eyes as he sang completely off-key to Blue Orchid.

"Song is completely bummed out for missing this." Suki said over the music. Katara shrugged, "She would have felt uncomfortable anyway."

Song had been in a car accident when she was just a kid. The accident scarred up her legs pretty bad and she was very self-conscience about them and her being so shy and soft spoken didn't help things either. She had lost her family in that accident as well; her pregnant mother, the unborn child, and her father. Katara frowned.

"We're almost there." Sokka said.

"Speak up would you?" Suki said loudly, "Can't hear you over this crap!"

Sokka scowled into his rearview mirror to get a good look at her. The look slowly fell from his face. "I _said_," he was being a little too loud now, "we are almost there!"

Suki smiled and gave him thumbs up. Katara hoped that her hands wouldn't start sweating. The last thing she wanted to do was shake a whole bunch of hands and have her own be all clammy and gross.

The house was huge and surrounded by cars. Katara lifted her sunglasses to get a better look at it. It was made of white brick and a tangle of ivy was growing on its side. Its lawn was lush and the sprinklers were going. Sokka was the first to get out after the car stopped running.

"Fancy," Suki said hopping out.

"Oh yeah," Katara said with a short laugh. There was a lot of noise coming from the backyard. Katara held her bag close to her chest. Her hands were sweating. Great.

Sokka stretched out his not-so-broad shoulders. "Alright then, let's go. "

The pool was bigger than the public one! Then there was a patio with plenty of seating, a bar, a pool table, and a stereo system. There was even a hot tub. Katara tried to keep from gasping. It was crazy how many people were there too! Hundreds of people all scattered around on the lawn, patio and in the pool. She could hear people playing arcade games in the basement.

"Hey, Sokka!" Chad jogged up to them. His wavy brown hair was damp and curled on his forehead. His tan looked fake and his teeth gleamed out of his mouth.

Sokka gave him a short greeting. "Hey man."

"Who'd you bring with you?" Chad asked giving the two girls a warm smile. Katara smiled back and Suki gave him a half wave.

"I'm Katara," Katara said, "I'm Sokka's sister."

"Whoa, sister huh? How'd you turn out to be so good looking then?" Chad teased giving Sokka a hard clap on the shoulder. Sokka fake laughed and crossed his arms. Chad turned to Suki.

"I'm Suki. Katara's long-time friend and burden to Sokka since before I was born." Suki said with a lopsided grin and shook his hand. Chad smiled, "Well, you're no burden to me."

Katara concealed a grin and Suki blushed. Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara didn't feel too uncomfortable around Chad. He seemed nice, just a little bit of an airhead. Chad said something about having to mingle with other guests and left them alone.

"Man, I forgot how much he annoyed me" Sokka said shaking his head. Suki cleared her throat, "Seems cool to me." Sokka gave her a dark look before a boy with long brown hair came up to them carrying a soda.

"Haru!" Katara said excitedly. Haru wasn't only her brothers' best friend he was a friend of hers too. Haru smiled lightly at her, "Hey."

Sokka clapped him on the back. "If you didn't show up I was gonna bail, dude."

Haru laughed. "Why? Chad rub you the wrong way already?"

Sokka groaned. Nice guy, rich, and on the football team, sure, but that didn't make him any less obnoxious.

"I've been waiting for a friend of mine." Haru said changing the subject, "I met him by working at Ed's Drugstore. He stacked the shelves too."

Suki grinned evilly. "Aw, found a gay lover have you?"

Sokka and Katara laughed and Haru scowled. "You won't think so."

Suki waved him off. "Whatever. Come on Katara, let's swim."

"Okay," Katara smiled. Getting things off on the right foot gave her a confidence boost about the rest of the day. They found an empty lawn chair and set their things there. Chad actually hired security, too. Katara kicked off her sandals and slipped off her jean skirt ready to go.

"All set!" Suki said. Katara shook her head and rummaged through her bag.

"Not quite," she said tossing her the sunscreen.

Suki laughed shortly and slapped some on, "You think of everything."

Katara shrugged, "Just about."

The pool was surprisingly not crowded but cold none-the-less. Standing on the ledge Suki turned to her. "I say we jump in on three." Katara giggled, "Or we could do…this!" she shoved Suki in. Laughing, she jumped in after to her ready to receive an earful.

From then on Katara was at ease, she had splashed around with Suki and even talked with a few incoming freshmen. Katara played Chicken with a few guys and they had all knocked around a beach ball. Apparently, being Sokka's younger sister meant that you were liked. Who would have thought…

After the two girls had gotten pruney they exited the pool. The bartender forced a smile, "Anything you want girls."

"Oh, a margarita sounds good." Suki said, kidding. The bartender nodded and turned to Katara. Suki and Katara exchanged surprised glances. "Uh, I'll have the same." Katara said.

The bartender set to work. Suki and Katara giggled. It felt weird doing all this but Katara was enjoying it. Katara imagined Aang's face if he found out that she had drank a margarita. Katara smiled slightly, he would be shocked.

"Katara, catch!" a boy from the pool called. Katara caught the Nerf ball just in time. She smiled at him with a light laugh and threw it back. The boy grinned and resumed playing catch with his friends.

"Here you go girls. Two margaritas." The bartender said and handed them their drinks. Katara said 'thank you' before walking away alongside Suki to find something else to do. She caught sight of Sokka and Haru talking to another boy over in the hot tub.

As if reading her mind Suki let out a low whistle. "Who is _that _guy?"

Katara shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never seen him before."

His caramel colored hair hung into his chocolate brown eyes. His skin was tan and he was tall and muscled. Katara bit her lip, _he was gorgeous_. She found herself walking over there like a zombie.

Sokka stopped talking and gaped at his younger sister and Suki. "What are you two doing with margaritas?"

Katara rolled her cobalt blue eyes. "Please,"

Suki put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, I would be more concerned about _Yue's_ alcohol consumption. Last time I saw her she had a pull bottle of vodka and a carton of orange juice."

Katara wasn't sure if Suki was telling the truth or not but Sokka looked bothered. Haru cleared his throat and looked smug "This is my 'gay lover'."

The good looking boy snorted and gave Suki a knowing cocky look. "Hey,"

Suki gaped as a hello. Gay lover…_not_. Katara smiled, "Hi, I'm Katara."

"So I've heard." He said with a smirk. "Care to join us?"

Katara didn't miss the way his eyes scanned her near-naked body. Katara bit her lip and blushed. Just when she was about to respond Suki caught eye of someone approaching and cleared her throat. "Actually, Katara and I were going to go…somewhere."

Suki tugged her away from the boys. "Whoa, slow down!" she said as she was pulled over to the bar again. Katara saw from the corner of her eye that Yue had approached (not in the least drunk) in a lilac bikini. Her white hair was piled loosely on the top of her head and Sokka looked slack jawed. Suki looked pissed off as she downed the rest of her drink requesting another from the bartender who was forced to oblige.

Katara was uncomfortable. She knew Suki had a thing for her brother but she never knew it to this extent of avoiding Yue. Before she could open her mouth three girls caught her eye. They were tall, pale, and dressed in expensive clothing. They were standing alone but seemed to be the center of attention. All but one looked rather bored.

Suki noticed them too. "Wonder what's up their asses."

Katara shrugged and noticed the girl in front look at her and she averted her gaze quickly. Katara saw the superior glow emitting from them. So did the others because a lot of people were sneaking glances from the corners of their eyes too.

"Another, miss?" the bartender asked eyeing her empty margarita glass. Katara unconsciously nodded.

Suki was leaning against the bar now and half-way through her second and so was Katara. The alcohol was loosening her up. She watched the three girls leave in something of a synchronized strut. The tension in the air receded and Katara accepted her third. Now her head was swimming and the crowds felt suffocating. The Pussycat Dolls were practically breaking her eardrums.

"I'm going to take a walk." Katara said massaging her temples. Suki just nodded obviously taking the drinks lighter than she was.

Katara wove her way through the throngs of people. Her brother was probably messing around with Yue somewhere, Haru and their new friend being forced to sit there awkwardly. But what Sokka should be doing was taking her home so she could rest. She had stayed out in the sun too long and drank alcohol on an empty stomach. It wasn't the brightest idea.

Finally Katara pushed her way through the iron-gate. Still walking, she glanced back and felt her body collide with someone else's. She looked up and her glossy cerulean eyes widened. A slightly blurred face looked back at her with the same amount of surprise. She had never seen eyes so golden before…

The boy cleared his throat gruffly, "Sorry." He said and sidestepped her. Katara shook her head of fuzziness and didn't care if she just looked like a moron in front of whoever that was. She crawled in the backseat of her brothers' car. It was very fortunate that she decided to crash at this time because it was almost time to leave anyway. She sighed into her hands and shut her eyes. The pool party had been really fun so maybe the school year would follow suit. She had a feeling the school year was going to be very…interesting.

* * *

A/N: Yep, completely different from the last second chapter. I am 'okay' with this one. It wasn't a chapter that I really felt like focusing on. It was more like a brief introduction to some of the characters and layouts. And yes, Danni will still be in the story. A lot got done in this chapter too! She ogled Jet, gaped at the Bitchy Trio, and bumped into Zuko. Things are just warming up so don't worry and stay tuned.

Coming up: The first day of school


	3. Swing the Focus

A/N: Ugh, it's done. Three thirty in the morning and it's done! I am trying super hard not to rush into the pairings which fluctuate often throughout the story but it's so darn difficult not to!

Showeringtiger7: Thank you!

Wii are the people: Thanks and look, I even updated.

zuko so fine: Your review was so nice to read. If I let my readers down it would just defeat the purpose of writing and now I know I don't. I'm really glad you're so enthused about the chapter, it makes me a whole lot happier. Thank you.

Zombie: I always remember your reviews considering that they are so wonderfully consistent. Thanks.

South of the Same

Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of 'em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process

Chapter 3: Swing the Focus

Chapter Summary: It is indeed the first day of school. There is an in-school lunch date made, menacing coaches, football, and the blossoming of some gossip. Interested yet?

All standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"I'm telling you, she totally crashed." Suki giggled on the other end of the line.

Katara sighed into her phone. "Song, it wasn't that bad."

Song stayed quiet for a moment. "You guys weren't drunk or anything, right?"

"No!" Katara said defensively. "It was just draining."

She massaged her temples. It was like trying to explain things like this to your mother. Suki snorted and began filling Song in about all the cool things she missed. Song didn't sound very interested, she was more introverted in the first place.

Three-way calling was Sunday Night Tradition for them. They weren't sure when it all started but every Sunday at nine thirty Suki got everyone on three-way and they talked. Then Katara thought about the place where they had met. They had not even been in kindergarten and they all found the secluded old swing-set. They had been friends ever since. They called it their Sanctuary.

"I say we go to the Sanctuary tomorrow night." Katara interrupted the conversation. Suki and Song stopped talking and she could feel them smiling on their ends of the phone.

"I'm in." Song said and Suki gave a similar agreement. Suddenly Song sighed irritably. "My Aunt is making me get off for the night. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," the two girls said in unison. Songs end clicked off and Suki groaned. "Well, I still have to pack for school tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early," Katara said bitterly. She hated the morning. "Bye."

"Bye."

Katara clicked her phone closed and yawned into her cupped hand. She had woken up at the exact moment Sokka drove them home and threw her some Tic-Tacs so Gran-Gran didn't smell the margarita. He mumbled something about her being an extreme lightweight and helpfully carried her bag inside. Gran-Gran didn't appear to notice anything suspicious and together they got Katara's things all squared away into her now bulky backpack.

Sokka poked his head in the door, "Can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"No,"

"What? Why not?"

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled out her hair from its braided style. "You use too much, you get it everywhere, and you leave the cap off. No."

Sokka pouted his lower lip. "Fine!" his head disappeared but then popped back in, "Can't I just-"

"Nope," she said it quickly and ran a brush through her hair.

Sokka lifted his nose and slammed her door behind him. He was such a child sometimes, Katara smiled. She wasn't too sure how he landed a girlfriend like Yue, the mayors' daughter of all people, and managed to keep her.

Katara settled into her blankets and set her alarm before shutting the light off. The high school jitters were eating her alive but still she wanted to sleep. She knew she couldn't judge what the year would be like from the pool party but it was tempting…

"_Goooooood morning K89 listeners! We have a special treat for you this fiiine Monday morning. Time for some Gwen Stefani!"_

'_Back it up, back it up  
You got it, you got it  
Put your hands up, put your hands up  
You got it, you got it  
Drive back baby to me fast in your car  
I'm here waiting, crash into me real hard_

_Drive back baby to me fast in your car_

_I'm here waiting, crash into me real hard  
I wander 'round the room an-'_ Katara slapped her hand down on the clock radio.

She slumped out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. After taking a quick shower, she blew-dry her hair and put it into its style. She brushed her teeth so much her gums started to bleed and applied an extra coat of mascara. She put on a blue v-necked billowy top with an empire waist and white capris. She slipped on her plain black low-tops.

"Do I look okay?" Katara asked Sokka. He was still zipping up his pants when she came in. He looked at her briefly and shrugged, "You look like you."

Deciding to take that as a compliment Katara went back to rummaging around making sure everything was ready. Her Gran-Gran was disappointed that Katara skipped breakfast but Katara made sure she grabbed an apple before she left.

The morning air was uncomfortably dry against her face. Sokka was sleepily driving towards the school and Katara fidgeted with a string on her capris. When they came to a red light Sokka rested his hand over hers to stop her from fidgeting. "It seriously won't be a big deal once you get there. It's just school."

Katara nodded but she still had that weird feeling tugging away at her insides. That despite the things she was telling herself, things were going to change…dramatically. She gave her brother a half smile.

The school was huge and washed white. There were three buildings she would have to transfer classes to and from. Hundreds of kids littered the front steps and field. Sokka pulled into a parking place and waved to a group of people that he knew.

"See you later 'Tara." He said and left her sitting in the car alone. She didn't want to get out of the car just yet. Her eyes scanned the crowds desperately searching for a trace of her friends but to no avail.

"Hey Katara," a smooth silky voice said. Katara whipped around in her seat to see the gorgeous transfer boy that hung out with Haru. She blinked, "Hi,"

He leaned against the car casually. "Is there any reason you are sitting here all alone?"

Katara opened and closed her mouth. "I don't really know anyone yet and my friends aren't here yet."

"You know me."

Katara smiled slightly, "I don't even know your name."

The boy smirked and held out a hand for her to shake. "The name's Jet."

"It suits you." Katara said with a nod. Jet grinned, "So I guess I'll save you a seat at lunch tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

Katara found herself nodding before her brain could even register what he had just said. Jet

Smiled coolly, "Good, see you then."

He sauntered off to where Sokka and his posy were talking on the football field. Katara pressed her lips together in a firm line. Did she just agree to a school-date with the hottest guy in the sophomore class? Yep, she did.

"Hi Katara!" Song chimed sweetly. "How are you?"

Katara shook her head. "Am I dreaming?"

Song looked confused. 'Um, no. Why?"

"Because I think…I just made a lunch-date." Katara said as if in a daze. She tried not to smile, it would ruin the effect. Songs eyes bugged, "What? When did this happen?"

Katara shook her head and laughed once before stepping out of the car. Song followed behind her into the building still requesting to know what had happened. The high school jitters were practically gone.

The freshman always got a special lunch time on the first day at Springfield High and Katara filled both Suki and Song in during that time. Suki was excited and giddy and Song was in awe. She hardly even touched her food.

The day surprisingly went by rather smoothly. She was able to find her classes and her teachers seemed to be rather tolerable. A bonus was that plenty of people said hello to her in the hallways. Her last class for Monday was gym. Thankfully she had thought to pack gym clothes just in case she had it. Both Song and Suki had this class too.

On the bleachers she sat chatting with her friends about her new classes, who was in them, and the people obliged to educate them. Song said she hated her math class and the teacher smelled like fish. Suki had much different complaints about her World History class.

"I swear there are hardly _any_ boys in that class." Suki said lacing up her Nike's. "I had nothing to look at!"

Song sighed. "The point of school is to become educated not to sit around drooling after stupid boys."

"Then don't look to your right." Suki whispered. Her eyes were glued to the football field. Song and Katara looked and their mouths dropped. The junior boys had gym class the same time they did. They were playing tag football and Katara doubted it ever looked so good or so shirtless.

Song gulped. "I looked."

Katara giggled and hopped off of the bleachers. "Of course you did!"

"Alright ladies, line up!" barked a feminine voice. Katara looked up and saw a beautiful but frightening woman tap on a clipboard impatiently in the middle of the track. Katara presumed that this was their gym teacher. Her black hair was tied up in a sleek ponytail and her ruby lips were pursed irritably. "I meant sometime today, ladies! Let's move!"

The girls all looked around warily then jogged over to where their gym teacher was waiting. "Now that you decided to haul yourselves over here, I'm Coach Jun. I coach every girl's sport we have here at Springfield and I do a damn good job of it."

After a long glare at her fresh meat she called roll. As she finished checking off names low murmurs of gossiping girls began. Coach Jun stopped and gave them all a wicked smile making them shut up immediately. "I forgot to mention I don't tolerate talking in my class. So why don't you put some of that social energy into pushups ladies? Thirty of them, right now."

"What?" Katara said in disbelief. Some of the girls were already on the ground but Katara remained standing. "That's completely unfair."

Coach Jun looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "I can make it fifty."

"Some of us weren't talking so we don't deserve the pushups." Katara said crossing her arms. "I don't want to do something I don't deserve."

Song and Suki looked up at her from their place on the ground. Song's eyes were wide and Suki was shaking her head. "Idiot," she mumbled just loud enough for Katara to hear. But she ignored it.

"For the disrespect you're giving me now, what do you deserve?" Coach Jun asked tapping her chin. Katara opened her mouth but Coach Jun snapped her fingers in mock inspiration. "Four laps around the track. Go. Or you'll be paying a very unpleasant visit to the principal."

Katara stuck out her chin and turned on heel to the track. Coach Jun snorted, "Alright girls, thirty pushups. Let's go!"

So she didn't win that battle. Katara frowned and stopped the spongy red track. She glanced over at the girls down doing pushups and realized she would rather do that than running laps. But she wouldn't let her pride down. She set off a slow pace though she was feeling a little winded by the end of the first lap but she wouldn't let it go. She didn't focus on her running. She focused more on the sounds of junior boys playing a game of touch football.

By the second lap Kataras tan skin was glistening and her chest was heaving. There were a couple of low whistles and shouts from the football game next to her. She heard their teacher

Mr. Garth scolds them and tells them to get their heads back in the game. Katara wasn't sure she could do another two laps, showed what kind of shape she was in.

Halfway through her third lap Katara stopped and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The girls were doing jumping jacks and she _really_ wished she would have kept her mouth shut.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Jun called to her. Katara scowled and turned to face her coach. She opened her mouth to say something but voices rose over hers.

"Catch it!"

"Hey watch out!"

"DUDE!"

A body collided with Katara with such force the wind was nearly knocked out of her. She landed on her back with a 'thud'. Her head bobbed on the grass and her vision went black for a few seconds. She blinked until her sight cleared. The boy was directly over her on his knees and arms were on either side of her head. Her hands were on his bare chest as if to brace herself of being fallen upon. His eyes were clenched closed still stuck in a wince.

Katara found herself staring at his scar through half-lidded eyes. It covered his left eye completely giving him an attractive mystique. It made her conscious of the necklace guarding her own mark. Suddenly, his eyes opened and Katara made a noise between a gasp and shriek. His ebony hair slightly went into his eyes but she could still see the familiar smoldering color that she remembered so well from her exit of the pool party.

Immediately the boy rolled off her. Katara bolted upright with a hand running to her head as everything began to spin. Both gym classes met on the track and were surrounding them. Katara grabbed the football and shakily handed it to the much taller boy who looked a little flustered too. He took it quickly and murmured a 'sorry'.

"Katara, back over here." Coach Jun said irritably after seeing that she was unharmed. Katara nodded without another glance at the mysterious boy with smoldering gold eyes.

One of the junior boys was laughing hysterically. "Man, you sure know how to make 'em scream!"

Katara looked over feeling more humiliated than ever. The mysterious boy took the football and rammed it into the other boys gut making his laughing stop abruptly. He crumpled to the ground and their teacher blew a whistle for order, "That was out of line, kid. Get back to the game."

Katara's face was still deep red. She couldn't believe that she actually did all that. Now everyone probably thought she was a spaz. She stood in the line of whispering girls and her eye caught sight of three girls watching from the locker room doorway. She didn't have the chance to get a good look but she somehow knew that they were the unusual girls from the party.

Fifteen minutes later the cursed gym class was over along with the school day. Katara specifically told them that gym was now her least favorite class and they would talk about it that evening at the Sanctuary. Suki had snickered but didn't say anything.

Song and Suki left leaving Katara weave through the mess of people desperate to leave school grounds. Her backpack slipped from her shoulder and as soon as it hit the ground it was kicked. She groaned but someone retrieved it before she did.

"This belong to you?" Jet asked with a smirk. He handed her the empty backpack. Katara sighed a thank you. "Heard about your rough gym class." Jet said and began walking with her to her brothers' car.

Katara shot him a look. "How did you find out about that?"

"A lot of people are talking about it." Jet said coolly. "Not only did you get pummeled by a junior, you sassed Coach Jun. No one ever talks back to her around here so it's practically making highlights."

Katara felt uncomfortable. "I'm not normally that short of a fuse."

Jet just gave her a lopsided smile and stopped just when Sokka's car came into view. "Well, I guess this means I'll see you tomorrow. And I won't forget about lunch."

"Me neither." Katara said not missing a beat. Jet nodded and walked away with that same half-smile on his face. Katara smiled slightly and rushed over to the car only to be completely grossed out by Sokka and Yue sucking face in the front seat. "Ew," she groaned, "Can't you two do that someplace else?"

Yue parted fist and gave her delicately sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry about that." She blushed. "How was your first day of school?"

"Oh," now it was Katara's turn to blush. "Well…it was interesting."

Yue laughed slightly. "And yes I know about your little incident. You have guts!"

Katara smiled back hoping it didn't look as fake as it was. She didn't feel so proud of herself, in fact she felt rather dumb. Who sasses a teacher her first day? No one, that's who! No one gets tackled either, especially not by someone like…him. Thankfully, the school was so big she may never have to see him again for the rest of the year.

Sokka threw his arm around Yue's petite brown shoulders. Katara couldn't see how people so opposite could love each other so much. Yue shopped online at Barneys pretty much nonstop and her white hair looked like it was supposed to be in a shampoo commercial. She was always clean and in-style. Sokka, on the other hand, couldn't car less if his clothes came from garage sales and his hair was always just thrown back into a ponytail, most of the time not brushed. He always had the look of just rolling out of bed.

Somehow Katara thought their differences were endearing; especially when it came to personality. Sokka was laidback and just let life wash upon him. Yue was a sweet girl but secretly ambitious. They practically completed each other.

"Are we ready to go?" Sokka asked, "I'm starved."

Yue sighed and shook her head. "You're always hungry."

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy!" Sokka said with a big grin. Yue giggled and Katara hopped in the backseat.

"So I take it we are all going out to eat then?" she asked throwing her backpack to the other seat. Yue giggled, "Apparently."

"It's on me ladies." Sokka grinned and pulled out of the school parking lot.

After eating they dropped of Yue off at her house. The property was huge and they had fountains, lots and lots of fountains. Yue pecked Sokka good-bye. "Bye Katara!" she said and scurried up her private drive. Sokka smiled slightly after her and they finally went home.

Gran-Gran was in the living room watching the news. Her hands were folded over her stomach when Sokka and Katara went stumbling in fighting over the doorway. "How was school?"

Sokka shrugged and went upstairs to his room. "It was different." Katara said.

Gran-Gran nodded knowing better than to probe and for that Katara was grateful. The day had good and somewhat off moments but she still didn't want to talk to her Gran-Gran about it much.

Aang came over and asked her tons and tons of questions about high school. Katara hardly answered any of them. She wasn't sure Aang would want to know all the details. Over their videogame Katara had shrugged. "I guess it wasn't exactly what I had expected."

"Is that a good thing?" Aang asked. He dodged her attack.

Katara paused a moment. "I'm not really sure yet."

Her control vibrated and she was dead. It figured.

After dinner Katara received a text message from Suki telling her it was time to sneak away to the park. She locked her bedroom door and put on her music so it only appeared that she was there. She opened her window and crawled out to her roof and climbed down the tree. Her converse landed on the gravel of her driveway with a crunch and she set off towards the park.

It was dark and the grass was dry. It took awhile to reach the very end of the park where the secluded swing-set was but Katara was still the first one there. She sat down on a rusted swing and sighed into the evening air.

She had found this place playing hide-and-seek with her brother and Haru. She hadn't even been in kindergarten at the time and got lost. When she stumbled upon this place she had found Song there all by her lonesome coloring in her coloring book. Suki burst through the bushes a short time afterward. Since that day they had been friends. How they managed to keep their Sanctuary secret was a mystery but only made it more special.

"Katara?" a timid voice asked. Katara turned to see Song. She smiled broadly, "Hey Song."

Song took the swing on Katara's left leaving the swing open for Suki on Katara's right. "This place brings back memories."

Katara sighed. "Lots of good…but also a lot of bad."

When Song's parents had died that first grade year they went there and all cried and hugged her and pitied over her freshly scarred legs. After the fourth grade play they went there to celebrate a job well done, even if they were singing vegetables. Suki had broken her collarbone playing basketball and they all signed it there. Then, when Katara's whole world was falling apart they had their Sanctuary.

Katara absently touched her necklace. She shuddered and was thankful that Suki came to distract her. "Sorry I'm late." she panted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh no," Song said slightly distant, "Just reminiscing."

Suki sighed and took the empty swing. "I remember we came here right after I got my first kiss."

"I remember too. You were very…dramatic about the whole situation." Katara giggled.

"It was exciting at the time." Suki defended.

Song playfully scoffed, "You were totally big-headed about it!"

"We all know Suki got carried away but Song come off it." Katara laughed. "We came here when you fell head over heels for that guy at that volunteer camp!"

Song clamped her mouth closed and blushed. She was the type that went to soup kitchens and volunteered at the animal hospitals and was so excited that she met a guy with similar interests. Too bad he was four years older and gay but her friends didn't tease her about this, it was humiliating on its own. And Suki just loved to gloat. If she got her first kiss before any of her friends then she was bound to brag. Her 'whirlwind romance' (truth or dare) didn't even end in having a boyfriend. Katara was the first to have a boyfriend _then_ Suki and they were still waiting on shy Song.

"Well, what about your lunch with Jet tomorrow?" Suki asked looking for a change of subject. Katara looked up at the cloudy evening sky. "What about it?"

Song's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'what about it'? He's the cutest boy in the sophomore class and you hooked him before school even _started_!"

Katara touched a hand to her cheek, it was heating up. Suki sighed dreamily, "You're so lucky."

"I don't know why he took interest." Katara said. She twisted her swing around thoughtfully. "There are plenty of gorgeous girls at school that he could have in a heartbeat."

Song shrugged. "Maybe he's just drawn to you in some weird X-factor way."

"Or," Suki put in, "He is intrigued by the fact that your Sokka's younger sister. He seems like the dangerous type that would do something like that."

Katara frowned and let her swing loose. "So he thinks its some sort of game?"

"I don't think that way, I'm just saying." Suki said blowing a short strand of brown hair out of her face. Katara still didn't like the answer only because it seemed highly plausible. His new found friends younger sister seemed highly intriguing to her too.

"So what was up in gym class?" Song asked suddenly.

"I honestly don't know." Katara answered. "I think I was just charged up with the positive day and thought I could get away with playing hero."

Suki snorted. "We all know you to be that way Katara. We're talking about the guy!"

Katara bit her lip. "Oh."

"His scar was…interesting." Suki said with a short laugh. Katara flushed and Song shot her a look. "No offense or anything."

Song rolled her large brown eyes and flipped her long braid over her shoulder. "Anyway, what happened?"

Katara shrugged trying to dismiss her bitter thoughts. "I was getting winded from running so I stopped for a few seconds. I wasn't looking and before I knew it, I was on the ground."

Suki's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I have to say, that position was rather-"

"Oh please," Song interrupted. "He was just trying not to fall on her. He was rather handsome too."

"Once you get over the _thing_ devouring half of his face." Suki said quickly. Now Katara shot her a look, "That was unnecessary."

Suki shrugged. "You can't say you weren't thinking it."

Katara scowled. "I certainly wasn't."

"And while we are on the topic of boys," Song said darkly to Suki, "How are you dealing with your whole Sokka/Yue issue? Hm?"

Suki flushed. "W-what issue? I don't have an _issue_!"

"Whatever you say." Song said with a wave of the hand. Katara had to hand it to Song; she knew how to strike the right cords. But with time the tension in the air cleared and they were back to pointless gabbing. There was no more speaking about the day, just talk.

When they separated Katara walked back home deep in thought. Perhaps Suki's theory about Jet was right. Maybe he was in it for the danger of it. Only time would tell if it was true or not. Then there was the comment she had said about the golden-eyed boys scar. Katara felt angry just thinking about it. Not only was it rude to the boys position, but to Songs and hers.

Everyone knew about Song's accident but still Song covered up her legs to the best of her ability as if ashamed. But in Katara's case, no one knew about her thin angry scar so well concealed…not even her two best friends. Sokka and Gran-Gran were the only ones that had seen it and that was just when she got out of the hospital. It sure wasn't a big deal but to Katara it symbolized something so evil. It symbolized her mothers' death to her and that was something she didn't want to world to ever see. So instead of the world reflecting on her horrid death they saw her beautiful necklace. It was a weak mask but it was effective enough to fool the world and sometimes Katara even fell for it.

Oh what a tangled web we weave.

* * *

A/N: I don't mean for her to be a wimp about her scar because that isn't how I envision it at all. She just prefers to keep it secret because it symbolizes something really dark about her past. It's more like she doesn't want to face it herself. Don't worry, we'll find out how she got that unique scar later on. Thoughts on the revamped story would be wonderful.

P.S. Still looking for someone to proofread for me

Coming up: Zuko's story on what has happened so far


	4. Chicktionary

A/N: Not too proud of this one I have to say. Everything is in there but it is all crammed together. It was super hard writing this one too, Zuko is one tough character. Even still, enjoy it to the best of your ability.

PhantomWriter2.0: You're right, he is. Thanks.

nefarious6161: Oh yes, they are coming. I like to take my time with it.

zuko so fine: Thank you!

Zombie: Oh so is my good friend. Thanks.

Gryffindor Princess: receives glomp You won't be disappointed. Thanks for the review.

Midori Aoi: Thank you so much. The compliment is flattering. But you are probably better than you think.

natasha: Oh, it's coming up soon. Little by little. Thanks.

toonfan820: Yes, I kept the basic storyline but things are going to be way different. Thanks.

heartsyhawk: Thanks for the reviews!

The Cookie Thief: Oh I agree. Yeah, a lot of the mistakes are just from not paying attention.

Thank you.

South of the Same

Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of 'em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process

Chapter 4: Chicktionary

Chapter Summary: Zuko has his own two days crammed together in one chapter. Though Katara never had to deal with an insane sister…

All standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"Chad Anderson," Zuko scoffed early Saturday morning, "What a douche." 

He clicked out of his invitation and opened up his iTunes. He had to slap the monitor to keep it from freezing. The rock music filled his cramped room. His room consisted of black metal for any item of furniture there was and all fabric was gold or red. He liked the modern approach but sometimes found it to be less than comforting.

"You're not going?" Uncle Iroh asked from the doorway.

Zuko practically jumped out of his skin. "Don't _do_ that!"

"I don't see why you would miss it." Uncle said ignoring his irritability. "It seems like the perfect opportunity to make friends."

"What makes you think this year will be different then any of the previous years? Besides, I don't need friends." Zuko scowled. "Not to mention Azula and her annoying friends are transferring from St. Augustine's and will be there."

Iroh nodded. "So I have heard. Do you want my advice?"

"Advice?"

"Avoid that crazy bitch and get some company other than your old coot of an Uncle." Iroh said and walked away down the hall. Zuko wanted to laugh, it was right there in his throat. Yet, for whatever reason he didn't. It was too true to find it remotely humorous.

Suppose he did go to the pool party…what would Azula do if she saw him there. He shivered. He didn't even want to think about it. But then again, she never stayed at a party for more than forty-five minutes.

He didn't have much more time to mull over it. He had work at The Film House. It was a coffee place he had known about since he had moved in with his Uncle Iroh. It was the perfect hangout but there were only few regular customers. He had been one until he was offered a job by the manager.

"Hi Zuko," his co-worker Shay smiled. She was tall, big busted, bronze, and colored her hair red. Any guy would have been interested in her, except Zuko. He had to admit, she was gorgeous but man was she obnoxious.

"Hey," Zuko said mono-tone.

Somehow, Shay took "hey" as license to start talking. _Curses_.

"I went to this party last night. And my friend totally hooked up with some random guy and I was like-ummm slut much?" she said twirling a strand of red hair. "Does that make me a bad friend though? He was totally random and not even good-looking. You have to admit it was really slutty of her to do that."

Zuko sighed. "Sure."

"And then this guy Bryan from school came up to me and got all hand-sy. It was all okay at first but when we got to the bed I realized that he had a really tiny-"

"You know what? I just realized that I have toilets to plunge." Zuko said and stalked off. Hypocrite.

Shay was the reason why he dreaded the idea of dating but the same reason why he was no longer a virgin. He shook his head at that thought. That had been a mistake he made back in freshman year when he was weak and vulnerable. She was there in all of her stupid glory and he took advantage of it. They never spoke of that night again and he was glad of it. It was yet another regret of his.

An hour by and two younger looking guys came in holding Ed's Drugstore smocks. One guy was cocky looking and eyed Shay with a smirk. The other had obnoxiously long hair but looked much nicer.

"So Jet, what made you move down to Springfield?" the boy with long hair asked as they took a seat. The boy named "Jet" propped his feet up on the table. "I dunno dude, why is the sky blue?"

The boy with long hair shrugged and looked over the small paper menu. "Didn't mean to offend man, just a question."

Jet ignored him and caught sight of Shay again. Shay blushed until their annoying manager Peter O'Fallon breathily said something about Shay's floor shift being over and that she had to work the coffee machine.

"B-b-but! I actually want to take tables now, Peter!" she protested.

"Are you questioning my authority, Shannon Young?" Peter piped. Zuko muffled a snicker. "I am trying to run a business here and if you don't want to be apart of it that's fine." Peter strummed his fingers on his clipboard impatiently. Shay sighed and silently walked behind the counter. Peter then turned to Zuko, "I'm guessing you know it's your turn on the floor then?"

Without answering Zuko stalked over to the boys' table. "Hi and welcome to The Film House. Have you decided?" he said this drill in mono-tone.

"Straight up coffee, black." Jet said not even looking at him. The other boy glanced up but at the sight of his scar looked back down and fiddled with his hands, "I-um-I'll have the hazelnut cappuccino."

Zuko nodded. He was used to people being flustered by his scar; he would be if it was someone else. "Great. Be right back."

When they thought Zuko was out of earshot Jet rolled his dark brown eyes. "What a girlie order, Haru."

Haru crossed his arms but didn't retort.

"What do you get flustered by his scar or somethin'?"

"You noticed?" Haru asked surprised.

Jet laughed, it was mean sort of mocking laugh that made Zuko feel sorry for this Haru boy. "It was obvious. Then again, any moron could find that distracting."

Zuko gave Shay the orders and rolled his eyes, they could have at least talked about him in a whisper. Shay looked mildly uncomfortable and poured the coffee.

The mugs were hot on his skin but he walked it over to them without a holder anyway. "Here you go."

Jet looked up at him and nodded and Haru still had his eyes fixed somewhere else. "Thanks man…"

"Yeah." Zuko said shortly and sat on the stool behind the front counter. Shay popped her gum behind him which he found unnerving but managed to tolerate. The two boys in his line of sight didn't seem like the type to go to coffee houses but on the other hand, Ed's Drugstore was right next to them so it was convenient.

In exactly twenty minutes the worst part of the day would start. At around three was the time everyone began to jones for some coffee. Zuko knew that shifts at Ed's Drugstore fluctuated. He was counting the seconds until these guys left and the real madness began.

"So I have some friends of mine I want you to meet tomorrow." Haru said.

"Who?" Jet asked taking a gulp of coffee. "The other Teletubbies?"

"Ha Ha, no." he said scowling. "It's my good friend Sokka. You'd like him, he's cool. His sister Katara is my friend, too. Just avoid Suki, she's evil." Haru said bitterly.

Jet strummed his fingers on the table looking mildly interested. "So they're all going to the party tomorrow?"

"Yep, all but one."

"Sweet. Haven't even started at Springfield yet and I already get to see half-naked chicks." Jet said laughing. Zuko rolled his eyes and went to serve two college students that just came in. At least he didn't have to listen to their mindless gab anymore.

The boys left leaving not even a dollar of a tip.

"Bastards," Zuko growled under his breath. Five more people came in and the rush-hour began. His bed felt like heaven that night.

To go, or not to go. That is the question. It was Sunday morning, the one day he always had off. He was seriously debating if was going to go to the pool party or not. He groaned and sat up on his unmade bed. He didn't know why he actually was interested in going, this time of all times.

He stalked out into the kitchen and drank straight from the milk carton. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flopped down on the couch. It was nearing noon. Azula would show up an hour late of course and would leave before two. But just to be safe he would go at three. Good plan.

When he got up to the big house he rolled his eyes at it. It was nothing compared to what he had back up in New York. He frowned and walked around back prepared for a lot of boredom. He would spend the whole time playing loner, of course.

As soon as he opened the iron-gate he saw her, Azula. His breath hitched in his throat as he slowly backed away but Chad had seen him first. "Hey, didn't think you would make it!" he said perkily and clapped Zuko on the back. Zuko did his best not to beat the living shit out of him. If it was because of Chad that Azula saw him…

"Here, let me introduce you to some friends of mine." Chad walked him over to a group of pampered looking juniors and seniors he never took interest in knowing. He said hello and everyone smiled pleasantly at him though all eyes were on his scar. He inwardly groaned. He had seen the two boys from the other day speaking with another boy and a girl with white hair he knew as the mayors' daughter. He was extra careful to avoid them.

Every girl there was trying to converse with him it seemed. Every time he tried to escape someone came up and talked to him saying how they were so glad he was able to come this year. He frowned, did this many people really know about him? Then he remembered his unique branding and sighed. He was never going to get through the day.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Azula walking in his direction. There was no way she could see him through Evan Gordon's monster build but he managed to slink away undetected. Something fell out of his pocket but he ignored it. He exited the iron gates and sighed in relief.

"Why can't we stay longer?" a bright but disappointed voice asked.

"Because that party was unbearably dull." A mono-tone voice said.

Zuko's heart leapt at the next voice. "But we made an appearance and now everyone wants to know who we are." Azula. And they were coming close.

Without thinking Zuko dodged into a front yard bush and waited as they passed.

Ty Lee giggled. "I like this school Azula!"

"Only because of the boys." Mai said with a casual roll of her eyes.

"Well, duh!"

Slowly they walked over to where they're limo was waiting patiently and slipped inside and drove off. Zuko scowled and exited the bushes. He was undoubtedly wrong about when Azula would arrive and how long she would be there. He felt his back pocket and sighed, it was his wallet he had dropped earlier.

He kept his eyes on the ground in thought as he walked back towards the iron-gate. His shoulder suddenly rammed into someone. His eyes flicked down to settle on wide azure eyes. They were glassy and they popped against dark features. He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said and sidestepped the person. They seemed to be a little out of it and just kept walking.

He found his wallet right in the spot where he had dropped it and put it back into his pocket. It was time to get the hell out of there! He resisted the urge to sprint to his red Nissan. Parties sucked.

Sunburned, irritated, and tired Zuko fell onto his bed. The radio was playing "Ay Bay Bay" which just added to his nerves. Music was not what he needed at the moment. He switched off the radio and sighed and began reflecting on the day. He was used to girls fawning over him but he always ignored them. They didn't know him and he certainly didn't want to know them. The girl with the azure eyes, even slightly tipsy, she seemed to be soaking him in rather than fawn.

His uncle came in to give him his dinner even though he insisted he wasn't hungry. Zuko picked at the roast for a while before packing up his things. His room was warm and slightly rough. There was nothing really cozy about it. Even still, he managed to fall asleep.

Springfield High smelled like dust and iron. It was the smell he had grown to hate since the moment he was forced to attend there his freshman year. Now he was sixteen and held the same sort of loathing he had the first moment he smelled its foul air.

His teachers all greeted him warmly when he walked into his classes but he didn't even manage to smile in return. They were being fake like he always knew that they were. Incoming freshmen stared and others sidestepped him awkwardly. Thankfully, he never saw Azula. The school was far too large anyway. Though he knew that she knew he was there and would wait to strike, he would just have to avoid it as much as possible.

While all his classes were irritating he always had gym class to wind things down. Surprisingly, he had always been somewhat athletic but never tried out for sports. That wasn't what he was interested in. In the locker room he yanked off his shirt and put on his gym clothes.

When all the boys had lined up the teacher paced before them with a football in hand. "The classic American sport of football…"

Zuko didn't hear the rest of the lecture, he already knew what he was going to say. How much of a great sport it was, no tackling, and 'be the ball'. Zuko tried not to yawn. A couple boys around him were murmuring about the freshmen girls having gym class mere feet away. He looked for a fleeting moment and then turned away. He couldn't be like the others and focus on that, it was simply pointless.

He ripped off the shirt he was wearing and ran out to the field. While the others gawked over the girls he would play and kick their asses. The air in his lungs burned as he ran down the line to tag Chad. Though Chad was one of the best football players they had Zuko had tagged him anyway.

Chad growled and slammed the football down on the grass. Just as he opened his mouth one of his friends talked over him. "Hey, look at that chick!"

They all turned to see a freshman girl running around the track. Her skin was tan and her chocolate hair was pulled back uniquely. Zuko narrowed his eyes, she looked somewhat familiar. Some of the boys called things which she ignored.

"Hey, get back to the game!" their coach yelled and sprayed a couple of them with his water bottle. Zuko was unfortunately in that line of fire. He scowled and ran back to his position. His eyes flicked up to analyze the field. His shaggy black hair hung in his face but he ignored it.

Before he knew it he was flying down the field trying to catch the poorly thrown ball. He didn't realize that he had run too far back until his feet hit red sponge-y ground. He was going too fast to himself abruptly.

"I didn't tell you to stop!"

The ball was directly overhead now. He closed his eyes, something was wrong.

"Catch it!"

"Hey watch out!"

"DUDE!"

Zuko collided with somebody. He could hear a girlie "oof" as they clashed and he did everything in his power to turn their bodies so he took the fall but it didn't work. He heard her thump to the ground with him following right after her. Zuko caught himself on his forearms and knees. He was breathing heavily trying not to open his eyes.

He felt small cool hands on his chest bracing her from the fall. He ignored the feeling and slowly opened his eyes. Her eyes were sparkling azure, the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. With a jolt he remembered running into her at the party now too.

She let out a small shriek and he rolled off her immediately. His heart sped up a little as he suddenly realized how embarrassing the whole situation was. A couple of girls were whispering and giggling and the guys looked smug. When they stood the girl handed him the ball looking equally uncomfortable and flustered.

"Uh, sorry." Zuko mumbled. Coach Jun called something to her and went back to her class ducking her head down.

One boy in his class was laughing hysterically. "Man, you sure know how to make 'em scream!"

Zuko flushed and scowled. He rammed the ball into the boys' gut not looking back at the freshman class. The teacher barked at him and told him to get back in the game. He stepped over the junior boys' fallen figure and ran back to the field almost thinking he saw something standing in the gym doorway. He shook it off and resumed playing trying to forget what had just happened.

Right after school let out he had to bolt to work. He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of Azulas limo as he hopped into his car. When he took a second look there was nothing but a beat down explorer with seniors in the back smoking Camels.

Shay was late, as usual so he was forced to work the machines and the tables at the busiest time of the day. His fingers were tense from touching the hot mugs and there was sweat on his brow. Finally, Shay came in took over the machines.

Zuko wiped at his brow with his apron, yes…apron, and approached a table in the very back. He pulled out his small notepad without even looking at the table. "My name is Zuko and I'll be your server here at The Film House. What can I get you?"

"Ooooh, a latte!" a voice squealed.

Zuko's brows furrowed as he wrote that down. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"A Zuzu Cappuccino sounds wonderful." A silky voice said. Zuko nearly dropped his pad and pen. His eyes flicked up to see Azula sitting there with her two friends. Her fingers were playing with a sharp bang in an amused sort of way.

"I-uh-" Zuko couldn't think for the first few seconds. "What are you doing here?"

Azula stopped fooling with her hair and settled her cold gaze on him. "Whatever do you mean? Can't a girl go out and get some coffee with her closest friends?"

Mai snorted and strummed her long pale fingers on the table. Zuko grimaced at her and then turned back to Azula. Ty Lee smiled and waved, "It's good to see you again Zuko."

Zuko ignored her and crossed his arms. Azula gave him a sly grin. "I'll take a plain coffee with cream."

"Coffee…black." Mai said dully and pulled her shades over her eyes even though the lighting was already dim. Zuko stiffly nodded and walked back to the machines giving Shay the orders like a robot. She arched a thin red brow at him and began pouring the orders.

Zuko was angry. Well, more like frustrated. He knew she would put in the effort to find him sooner or later he just hated the fact that it seemed so effortless. He grabbed the cups of coffee and gingerly sat them down on the round table.

Azula's eyes flicked up to him as she took a casual sip of the coffee. "I was thinking Zuko," she pushed the coffee away looking repulsed, "We have been away from each other for so long that we have a lot of catching up to do."

"What's your point?" Zuko said trying to keep the bite from his voice.

"Oh, there is no point." Azula stood and the other two followed. Ty Lee gulped down the rest of her latte and gave Zuko a big grin. Azula smirked, "See you around brother."

With that the Bitchy Trio left leaving Zuko to slowly pick up after them. He made sure his eyes were hidden by his hair when he brushed past Shay, he didn't want her to read the confusion in them. As he walked over to the next table he frowned. He was at his sisters' disposal now, he knew that and it didn't feel good at all.

On his way home that evening he pondered over what Azula could possibly want him for. Her own amusement was the most probable though he didn't think she had any idea what could amuse her at the moment. He wanted to stand up for himself and tell her he wasn't her rag but that wasn't an option. She knew his secret, his shame, his exile and she would not hesitate to share it. Being the puppet wasn't as fun as it looked.

* * *

A/N: Told you. It could be better but I have been very busy lately and had to grind this one out. Once school starts it will be down to one update a week or so. Yeah, it sucks. 

Coming up: Kataras' lunch with the infamous Jet, a minor injury, and then some more gossip. Stay tuned.


	5. Doodle Marker

A/N: Don't kill me, please. It has been too long I am completely aware. School has just started and the social calendar is booming. Help! But I got it out…eventually. Not too great and not much Zutara.

showeringtiger7: Thank you

Crtl Pink: Thank you for the compliment.

Gryffindor Princess: Thank you for the offer but honestly I am too busy to contact anyone at this point. I hope my errors are okay for now. Thanks for your review!

Cathy: Your reviews are so full of energy! Katara is indeed the 'talk back' kind of girl and that will certainly show later on. Keep up your reviews, they're awesome.

The Cookie Thief: Thank you!

BlackMagicSorceress: Thank you for the review. Like I said before, I am too busy to stay in contact with a proof reader right now, thank you for the offer though.

Punkey-Monkey: Here's the update you wanted.

South of the Same

Summary: Call it whatever you want, high school jitters are the worst and Katara is chock full of 'em. With an unfamiliar path in front of her, what or who could Katara find along the way? Zutara AU Revamping in the Process

Chapter 4: Doodle Marker

Chapter Summary: Katara has her lunch date with Jet and has a minor injury to show for it. Things are happening all at once and the romantic opportunity of a life-time is right at her fingertips!

All standard disclaimers apply

* * *

That morning Katara had received a text message as a wake up call. Suki had said told her that she had needed a ride that morning because her dad went down to Missouri for business late that night. 

Since Katara was already awake she switched on a light and rubbed her puffy eyes. Her brain was fuzzy and her hair was sticking up in all directions. She flicked on the radio to bring her out of her fog and she stretched out.

Mid butterfly stretch it hit her like a truck. It hit her like a speeding truck. It hit her like a speeding truck full of pianos.

Jet.

Katara suddenly felt much more awake, giddy even. Jet was extremely cute and cool and she got to eat with him! She would be the envy of girls all over the school. That thought wasn't as appealing as was just sitting with him though. He was so suave and interesting though he was slightly intimidating…

After showering and putting her hair back, Katara thumbed through her closet. She pulled out a simple blue sundress. She slipped it on and smiled at herself in the mirror. It was just what she was looking for. She slipped on white flip-flops and scurried down for breakfast.

Katara poured herself some cereal and dug in still thinking about Jet. Everything seemed to be happening so fast but she didn't want it to stop. It wasn't what she had expected and she wasn't sure if it was better or worse just yet. All signs pointed to better…for now.

Sokka then strolled down the stairs and grabbed himself about four bagels. Katara swallowed a mouthful of Coco Puffs. "We have to pick up Suki today."

The milk Sokka was pouring went jagged. "Uh, why?"

"Because," Katara said slowly. "Her dad went out of town late last night. It was pretty last minute and she doesn't have a ride."

"Uh, yeah, okay." He sat across from her and ate his bagels rather slowly as if deep in thought. Katara rolled her eyes and put her bowl in the sink after drinking up the milk. She put on her makeup and brushed her teeth and was ready to go. The ride to Suki's was silent other than Sokka's rock music.

Suki clambered into the backseat wearing a Springfield High Girls Lacrosse polo and jean Bermuda shorts. She looked like she had just sprung up from bed and left which Katara presumed she did.

"Hey guys," Suki said. Her voice was still deep and raspy from sleep. Sokka glanced at the mirror view and the ducked his head back down. Katara rolled her eyes but when they made a left instead of a right at the school intersection she was just confused.

"We are going to pick some people up." Sokka said and drove down numerous side streets. Finally they pulled in front of a small white house with a plain garden. Katara recognized this as Haru's house. "Hop in back Katara."

Katara stuck out her chin. "Only if we get to listen to _our_ music."

Sokka was quiet for a minute. "Fine, just get back there."

Katara complied and Sokka put in a mixed CD. Boys Like Girls spilled through the speakers and Sokka groaned, "This is _crap_!"

Suki kicked his seat and Katara stuck out her tongue at him. Just as Katara began to hum to the music someone shadowed over her. She looked up expecting to see Haru but it was none other than Jet. The next line in the song stopped dead in her mouth.

"Hey," he said with a smirk. Katara blushed and scooted over in the middle. "Are you getting a ride too?" Katara wanted to kick herself for sounding so lame. Of course he was getting a ride!

Jet slid in next to her, his leg touching hers. "Looks like it." He said. "Nice dress."

Katara smiled, "Thanks!"

Haru sat in the front seat and grimaced at the music playing. "Girlie music…"

"Then you should like it." Suki grinned. "_Song does_."

Haru clamped his mouth closed. Sokka pulled out of the street and back down the main road. Katara didn't say much else to Jet, they just snuck glances at one another. Suki and the other two boys bickered most of the way.

Pulling into the parking lot Katara saw a lot of people looking at them. She tried not to smile but even she knew that they looked, in lack of a better word, cool. A convertible full of cute guys blasting loud music…yeah, that was pretty cool.

They came to a stop and Jet tried to unbuckle his seatbelt to no avail. He didn't look irritated in the least. He tossed Katara smirk. "Any chance you could help with this?"

Katara was just about to slide out when he asked her. Her cheeks warmed and she smiled delicately. "Sure,"

She reached across his lap and realized that the seatbelt was _really_ jammed. Before she knew it, her whole upper body was reaching over his lap trying to un-jam the belt. Jet had an odd look on his face and he reached his arms up for a stretch. He brought them down hitting her in just the right spot to make her fall on top of him. She looked up at him in surprise and he mirrored her expression falsely.

"Whoops, my bad." He said. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. Katara blushed and grinned, "No, you're good." She pulled out a pencil jammed in the buckle for emphasis. He had planned the whole thing. Jet looked mockingly sheepish and slid out of the car helping her after him.

"It was worth it." Jet said softly and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "See you at lunch."

Katara smiled after him and ran to where Suki was tapping her foot impatiently. Katara giggled when she got over to her. She said rather perkily, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I don't think we have any classes together." Suki said though not particularly answering the question.

Frowning, Katara grabbed her schedule and skimmed through it, Suki was right. Not only the fact that they shared no classes together; the only thing on there that didn't bore her to tears was Home Economics right after lunch. "This sucks," she said with a sigh. Suki agreed solemnly.

Song joined them just then. Her mouth was pressed in a firm line. She appeared to be in awe of something. Both Suki and Katara turned their heads to where Song was looking. A black stretch limo pulled into the parking lot and Katara's jaw dropped. When it pulled to a stop, two long legs stepped out. The girl was tall, pale, and had snake-like features. Her bangs hung sharp against her face, her lips were colored and dark sunglasses were perched on her petite nose.

The other two following after her were just as intimidating. One was tall, lean and the palest by far. Her expression was bland and she was heavily clothed despite the warmer weather. The next was cute and bubbly and her clothes were far more revealing. Katara recognized them instantly as the girls from the party. The superior glow emitting from them was easy to place.

The surrounding area was relatively hushed and all eyes were on them as they sauntered towards the school. They didn't glance in anyone's direction and fluidly entered the building with everyone still watching after them. Katara and Suki looked at each other. There weren't really words that could be said, anything would just sound lame and awkward.

Soon enough things lightened up again and they were back to pointless gabbing. First bell rang and it was off to classes. Katara just couldn't wait for lunch. But before she could scamper off and eat her turkey sandwich with one of the cutest guys at Springfield, she had French class.

"Bonjour!" Madame LeBeau boomed. "Welcome to French class."

Katara went in and out of concentration as the Madame went on about the order of French education. They would start with pronunciation and then make their way to numbers and letters.

As Katara's eyes swept the room she caught sight of vaguely familiar faces. There were some boys she had gone swimming with and girls that had struck up conversation. Then her eyes caught to another girls' face. It was long and tan. She had intense olive green eyes and her long jet black hair fell straight down her back. She wore a soccer jersey and jean shorts. When the girl looked at her, Katara flushed and turned away.

In the rest of the classes she had the faces were new. She tried to pay attention to the lectures teachers went into but it became increasingly hard as lunch came closer.

Finally her math class was out. She rushed to her locker to put her books away and scamper down to the cafeteria. Katara stood in line impatiently. She had nothing to eat but a sandwich and a bag of baked Lays. She grabbed a soda and scanned the tables but she couldn't find who she was looking for. Discouraged, she downcast her eyes.

"Looking for someone?" a cool voice said behind her. Katara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around to see the snake-like girl standing there with nothing in her hand but a bottle of Dasani water. Hot tawny eyes narrowed in on her waiting for an answer.

She came out of her daze. Katara flashed her friendliest smile. "Yes in fact, he's a friend of mine." The girl smirked. Katara felt uncomfortable as if the girl was examining her. "M-my name's Katara." She blurted.

"Azula," the girl returned quickly. Azula unscrewed the Dasani cap. "It's too bad that you're waiting for someone. I would have saved you a seat." Just the way she said it made Katara think she thought it was a joke.

"Maybe another time?" Katara suggested. Azula blinked a couple times and said something that Katara didn't hear. Something distracted her attention in the corner of her eye. It was Jet walking her way. But before she could turn away from Azula to greet him he froze, brown eyes widening, and dove into the cafeteria line. Katara furrowed her brows.

"_Excuse me_." Azula sounded highly irritated which pulled Katara out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Azula straightened, recovering. Obviously, she never got ignored. "I said that I'll certainly have to consider it."

With that the strange and intimidating girl sauntered away and out of sight. Katara blinked after her feeling itchy and uncomfortable. In less than two seconds Jet was at her side. Katara gasped in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Katara breathed. Her fingers were starting to cramp from holding her tray. Jet smirked smartly, "Just conversing with a few friends. Come on."

He grabbed her by the crook of the arm and pulled her to a table where a few others were seated. They didn't notice them. One boy was lanky and wore a hat that shadowed his eyes, the other was huge and rather dumb looking, and the last was a tiny person Katara had to do a double take of to realize it was a girl.

When she looked back over at Jet she saw that he had no lunch. "Where's your food?"

"I can't stand cafeteria crap," he answered with a shrug, "it's so gross."

Katara pushed her bag of chips towards him. He seemed surprised. "I doubt you think that chips are gross." Katara said accusingly.

He smirked, "You're right, I don't."

Jet popped open the bag and took a few and turned the mouth back to Katara as if to say he wouldn't take them all. Katara smiled at him and took some for herself. She ate her sandwich and talked to Jet about random things. They shared chips and at some point they began sharing her soda as well.

Katara doubted she had ever been left so breathless from a guy before. He was so _interesting_. He had so much to share with her, nothing to hide. Katara could listen to him forever until she realized that lunch was coming to a close.

Jet looked up at the clock overhead. "Lunch is almost over."

"It seems like it just started." Katara said nodding. Jet smiled, "I'll take your trash up."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. She looked down at the table for the first time since she had sat down. The lanky boy with shaded eyes had his head turned towards her. The girl next to him looking uninterested and the big guy scratched at his ear. She thought about saying hi but decided against it.

"What class do you have next?" Jet asked standing over her.

"Beginners Home Economics," Katara answered back. Jet's mouth spread into a grin, "Me too, I'll walk you."

Katara bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Okay,"

They stopped at her locker and Jet commented on how organized it was. Katara had grinned and said that anything would be considered organized compared to his pig-sty of a locker. He carried her books like in the old-fashioned movies and they flirted all the way to their class.

The class was very small of only ten students. It had two dishwashers and about seven stoves. Not to mention there was every appliance known to man on the mint green counters. Katara blinked to get used to the fluorescent lights overhead. Jet chose the seat next to hers and she thanked him for carrying her books. He pretended to have not heard.

Mrs. Parker sat in the front of the room. Small grey eyes swept across the room, her thin pink lips were pursed unimpressed. She waited till all were seated to begin speaking, "Welcome to Home-"

The door banged open. Katara turned to see that it was the boy with the scar who had scrambled in. She blinked and Jet snorted. Mrs. Parker tapped her red nails on one thick arm, irritated. "Glad you could join us, Zuko. Take a seat."

Katara flushed as Zuko sat in the seat in front of her. Jet poked her with his pen, "It isn't polite to stare." He teased in a whisper.

She smiled and poked him with her pen right back. "It isn't polite to tell others when they are being impolite."

"Are you two quite finished?" Mrs. Parker piped over to them. The two teens stopped and Mrs. Parker cleared her throat. "Now, as I was saying. Welcome to Beginners Home Economics class. As our first day we will do something basic – the chocolate chip cookie."

There was an eruption of excited whispers. Mrs. Parker sighed loudly. "Don't get too excited. After today we will be sticking to the book."

The excitement receded but the whispering didn't stop. Mrs. Parker pursed her lips, "Pick a partner. Recipes are at the stoves."

Katara frowned when a few girls grinned in Jet's direction. She prepared for Jet to be swept away. Suddenly Jet's hand overlapped hers. Surprised, she glanced up with wide cobalt blue eyes. Jet smiled fondly, "Partners?"

It took less than two seconds to agree. The stove was shiny but looked rather old. Tying her apron Katara looked up to see Zuko working with the ancient corner stove…alone. She frowned as he was the only one without a partner. But Jet's apron struggles took her out of those thoughts. She giggled as he had part of it tied to his thigh and another part around his shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." She smiled and took it off of him. He scowled half-heartedly. "It's not my fault they make these things so difficult."

"Mhm." Katara said as she tied the waist. She brought her hands up and began tying the strings behind his neck. Her cool fingers touched his skin. She smiled bashfully up at him. After a moment of just gazing at one another, she turned away and examined the ingredients.

Katara smiled happily and grabbed the big mixing bowl. "Jet, you crack the eggs."

Jet looked a little flustered. "Uh-how many?"

Sighing Katara shoved the paper in his direction. His eyes scanned and he played it off coolly, "I knew that."

Katara rolled her eyes as they began making the cookies. Jet was completely clueless and Katara happily aided him. Though Jet liked to play it off as if he knew what he was doing. As he stirred the batter Katara glanced over at Zuko again.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, or at least until he picked up the white pepper instead of the salt. "I'll be right back," she said already making her way over to Zuko's stove, "Just keep mixing."

Just as Zuko made to start shaking in what he thought was salt Katara tapped him on the shoulder. He stiffened and turned. Katara took a half step back and sucked in to clear her head. "I-uh-"

He was staring at her now. Katara cleared her throat, "You're about to pour white pepper in your batter."

She took it from his hands and replaced it with the salt instead. She smiled warmly though it went unreturned. He turned his back and resumed making his batter. Katara jut out her lower lip, now he was just being rude. She would help whether he liked it or not.

"Here, I'll start the oven." She said as Zuko began stirring. He dropped the spoon and whirled around, "No, wait-"

Katara knew at that exact moment she had touched the wrong dial. Flames erupted from the stove licking at her hand. She yelped and Zuko yanked her back into him. Her hand stung mildly and her breathing was hard. Zuko released her wrist and cursed under his breath shutting off the stove. As Katara cradled her hand he twisted the knob on the far right – the oven.

He glared at her and seized her hand to examine it. She winced as his warm fingers pressured the bulk of the burn which wasn't too bad to begin with. He nodded and let it drop back to her side. "It's nothing. Just run it under cold water."

"Thanks," Katara said softly. "And sorry…"

Zuko looked at her a second but turned his back as soon as Jet came trotting up beside her. "Katara, are you okay?" He eyed her hand.

"It's nothing." Katara mirrored what Zuko said and walked away to her own stove. Thankfully no one really noticed her slipup. Jet wouldn't let her do anything else due to her hand and they finished their work without further blemish. The hour and a half class ended just as their cookies cooled.

"Here, you take them home." She said pushing them towards him. Jet shook his head, "I have a better idea." He flipped his hair. "We should enjoy them together."

"Oh?"

Jet smirked. "Yeah, Blackburn Park tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect," Katara blushed and grabbed the cookies with her good hand. Jet carried her books again but neither of them noticed a certain pair of amber eyes watching them as they left the classroom.

That night she had loads of homework that she had to complete. Aang was at a friends' house so he would be no distraction to her. She sighed and set down her pen. She was completely finished-which was actually a bad thing. Her thoughts drifted again. What would become of tomorrow? Would Jet kiss her? Would he ask her be his girlfriend?

She decided that she would write a letter to her father. She told him how scary it had been to start high school, she said that Sokka and Yue were still going strong, Gran-Gran was fine, Suki and Song were good, and then she wrote in one sentence that she was interested in a boy. He would surely love to hear that one, maybe he would fly home from Iraq.

The next day at school was another school day. She took diligent notes, asked questions, and socialized in the hallways as much as possible. Her thoughts hadn't been focused on Jet until Song was walking with her outside at the end of the day.

"You're meeting Jet in the park today!?" she squealed. People stopped to stare and Katara shushed her, "Song, please."

Song cleared her throat and shied away from the eyes watching them. "Sorry, I just can't believe it. He's the cutest guy here I think. I bet he'll ask you to be- you know -official."

Katara blushed crimson and played with the bottom of her shirt. "I hope so. I mean, I would say yes."

Song squealed excitedly. She opened her mouth to say something but someone beat her to it.

"How could you be such an _idiot!_?" a voice shrieked from the hall. A tall girl with long white hair stormed her way from around the corner in fashionable flats and skinny jeans straight from Barneys.

Katara and Song exchanged glances. "Yue!" Katara called. Song and Katara quickly walked over to the gorgeous girl. Yue stopped and looked at them, her angry face softened. "Hi, girls."

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

Yue was frowning deeply and her blue eyes were filled with tears. "It's horrible!"

"What is it?" Song asked, concerned. Katara nodded with her brows creased in worry.

Yue sighed deeply. "Almost half of our volunteers- the guys- quit on us for pulling together the homecoming dance. All because _Sokka_ told them about Mr. Journeys after school program to help the homeless-you get to go to Hooters at the end of every week." She grimaced and put her face into her hands. "How am I ever going to get this done?"

Song and Katara glanced at one another, a silent agreement passing between them. Katara smiled slightly, "Well, Song and I could lend a hand."

"Suki too," Song added.

Yue looked at them skeptically. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"It's fine. Besides, it seems like it would be fun." Katara shrugged, grinning. Yue still wasn't convinced. "But you baby-sit Aang and have lots of school work."

Katara crossed her arms defiantly. "Aang would be happy to help out and homework is completely taken care of."

Song smiled slightly. "I'm sure my Aunt would be glad to hear I was getting involved."

"We could get other people to help I'm sure."

"You girls are saints. Thank you." Yue said oozing with affection.

"No problem," the two girls said in unison. Yue waved good-bye and weaved her way out of sight. She said something about having to make more preparations.

"Katara," a voice said. Katara turned around to see Azula standing on the bottom step. Her two friends were behind her trying not to look interested. Azula looked frigidly amused.

"Oh, hi Azula." Katara smiled sheepishly. Song looked uncomfortable and mumbled an excuse to get away.

Azula swiped at a bang. "I couldn't help overhearing that you are helping out with the dance."

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"How exciting!" The bubbliest of the girls squealed.

Azula's eyes closed and she exhaled deeply as if severely annoyed. The darker girl glowered in the other girls direction and mumbled something about 'air-heads'. Katara bit her lip feeling uncertain of herself.

"You are welcome to help if you'd like."

The dark girl snorted and lifted her nose. The other girls eyes glittered with excitement and Azula looked…well…cold. She smirked as if finding it humorous, "It'll be considered I'm sure."

Katara's phone rang. She looked at the ID and saw it was her brother. She moaned and held up a finger to signal it would only be a moment. "Hello?"

"Have you seen Yue?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Why?"

Sokka was quiet. "Well I am outside waiting."

"Right, bye." She turned to the other girls and frowned. "Sorry but I have to go. We'll talk another time."

Azula's eyes narrowed and Katara took this as her cue to leave. "Wait!" Azula called out. Katara stopped and turned. "Meet us at the mall this Sunday at noon."

Katara nodded, "Okay."

As she rounded the corner she heard a dull voice say, "Why are you even bothering with someone like _her_?"

"I see some potential." Azula said. Katara shuddered against her will and ran out to where Sokka was waiting for her.

On their way home Katara brushed the stray hairs from her neck. "So, what's going on with you and Yue?"

Sokka grimaced. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I don't know!" Sokka growled and smashed down on the brake once they hit the driveway. "Things haven't been so good, okay? And _you _stay out of it."

Katara blinked. "I-uh-okay…"

It was a bizarre thought picturing Sokka and Yue having problems. Or worse, breaking up. They had been together since they were in Jr. High and now out of the blue things were going sour.

Katara pulled on a fitted polo and basketball shorts. She wanted to appear casual for him, so that she wasn't expecting too much. Her flip-flops thwacked against the pavement as she walked to the park, cookies in hand.

Jet was standing in the mouth of the near-empty park. He smiled as he saw her approach. He took the cookies from her and gave her a one armed hug. "How's your hand."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine,"

Jet smiled fondly and they began walking. They talked about their classes mostly, and the people in them. Finally Katara took a brave step to ask him about his past. "So, why did you come to Springfield?"

Katara flushed when he stopped in his tracks, his jaw was set. The air was heavy between them for a long time. Finally Jet exhaled, Katara had the feeling he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"I lived in St. Louis," he said slowly. "I had a normal childhood. Our house was only a couple minutes away from the arch and everything. I went to all the baseball games and it was just…home."

Katara could see that speaking of his home pained him. A yearning Katara had never seen in him before. She almost told him to stop but he continued.

"We weren't rich or anything so we didn't live in the best neighborhood." He clenched his eyes closed. "I came home from baseball practice and saw my door was left open. Police cars were lined all down my street. I ran inside the apartment before anyone could see me and…I saw a man being detained over the dead bodies of my parents."

Katara held in a horrified gasp. But Jet went on still, "He broke in for burglary but killed my parents because they got in the way. I lived in orphanage after orphanage until my friend Longshot took me in just this summer. The family and town are nice enough but it isn't mine."

"Jet…" Katara said after a silence. "I am so sorry."

Jet acted as if he hadn't heard and looked up at the blue sky. "So, what's your story?"

Though Katara hesitated, she knew it was only fair. She touched the gem on her necklace. "This was my moms. Before she died." She self-consciously looked up to see he was watching her, listening. "She died in a fire we had while my dad was in the war, he still is. This is all I have left of her."

Jet shook his head. "Looks like we both suffered."

"Yeah," Katara said softly. "But I think everyone has."

Jet nodded in silent agreement. Again, there was silence. Jet looked at her and grabbed her hand into his. It was a little too big and a little too rough. His brows were furrowed and his eyes sparkled with intense emotions.

"Katara, I am not very good at getting close to people. But with you I want to try, I really do. There is something about you…that sounds lame but it's true. Will you go out with me?"

Katara her whole body tingle with excitement as she stared into his honest brown eyes. She smiled and brought her lips to his. It took a while to mold them together but Katara was soon locked in his embrace-lips clicking together. When they parted Katara blinked up at him, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: Well, I've had this done for over a week and totally forgot about it. Silly me. Enjoy and hopefully the next one will be out sooner. Oh, I also have a myspace account now. Though you can add me-**do not **speak of Avatar related topics in comments. Messages only. Please. 

m y s p a c e . c o m / b e y o n d c y n i c a l - - remove the spaces

Coming up: The homecoming dance, some major drama, and the spark of an interesting friendship


End file.
